minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Embershard
Hi, everyone. So uh, I just looked through the worlds file. Don't worry, I'll explain it all later. But first, we need to talk about what happened first. The Beginning So, I started up Minecraft, and as usual a monster appeared on the side of the launcher. But this wasn't any ordinary monster. It looked like an iron golem, but made of obsidian and had three heads, like a wither. It seemed to almost stare at me, like it was alive. A flame appeared on it's shoulders and it disappeared. I was a little freaked out, but I quickly forgot about it. I went on my friend's server, (the ip is secret, per his request.) and went to the secret mine. Only to find it was filled with lava. And obsidian. My friend strangely said he couldn't see any. I ended up mining a LOT of obsidian. The Shard Not knowing what to do with all the obsidian, I created a ton of nether portals for teleporting. It's a cool trick. You make one nether portal, than in the nether make another. It teleports you to a random location. Good for exploring. So I went into the first, than made another. But when I stepped out, it was WAY different. The world was on fire, and it was made of obsidian, and water was replaced with lava. Now, any smart person would have stepped out and told their friends, but I'm not so smart at times. I stepped out, and it started raining. Not lava or water, but snow. At least it looked like snow. I quickly found out it was actually white hot obsidian. My character burned, and I stepped out at once. The world was normal when I returned. When I stepped out though, I had some sort of gem in my inventory. It wasn't blue like a diamond. It was black and shiny, with white spots. It was named "Shard", and said, Some things are not of this world. ''Now, I had had enough at this point. I spent hours (actually minutes) searching online for this thing, but all I could find was real gems just like it. And some Realistic Minecraft, but that's just crap stretched out for monetization. Like really, it's only made to make money. So I took a break from Minecraft. I told my friends all about it, and none of them really believed me. So I just decided to sit down and watch a movie. It was friday, what the heck. The Twist I returned the next day and found my toolshed on fire. In minecraft, of course. A sign on there said, "RETURN THE SHARD OR SUFFER THE GUILT". I though at first it was LDonutDuck7, a hacker and troller on the server. He even once impersonated the owner and went on a killing spree. So, I went to his house and promptly burned it down. Now, before you call me a jerk, (which I kinda am.), he deserved it. He saw it and raged for the longest time. The owner, sick of it, kicked him. I forgot about it quick. But then, I saw something unsettling at the server junkyard. It was a corpse. His corpse. Not just like a player lying on the ground. It looked real. He was torn in half, and blood was EVERYWHERE. I could even see some bones. A crude black message lied next to it. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEXT. RETURN IT NOW." Now here's the twist. Just a few hours later, I heard that DonutDuck had his pelvis and thighbones broken. There was risk of permanent damage. Whatever this monster was, it could use Minecraft to do things in real life. Awful things. Returning the Shard The next day, I went straight into the world and dropped the shard. I figured that would be enough. So, I then made another portal. This time, everything was, well, dark. I could barely see. Feeling adventurous, I used a bucket of lava. It flickered a little, but than cooled into rock. Than I got a surprise. I was in space. There were asteroids everywhere, and I didn't just fall down when I "jumped" off. Than I saw the planet. It was bluish green, with brown spots. Mountains, probably. It looked far away. My portal looked different, too. Oh right, the portal. That was my only source of light. When I was about to leave, a small, shiny rock slowly floated towards me. A white rock appeared in my inventory. Called "Ember". It said, ''And some are far more distant. All of a sudden, another portal appeared. The shard came flying out. So did the ember. They seemed to combine for a second, than stopped. The monster from the launcher. I'm screwed. Than the planet exploded. Huge pieces of rock hurled towards me and the beast. I escaped as quick as possible, than destroyed all the portals in the server. I signed off, realizing everyone had left hours ago. The Virus A few months later, I was playing Roblox, (don't judge me), when the game crashed. A video, that had been playing in the background, started looping. "Wonder why, they call- they call- they call- they call- they call-" It had gotten pretty loud, too. Nothing was working. I opened Task Manager, to see what was wrong. Everything looked pretty normal, except for something called, "303.exe", an- No, I'm kidding. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that's when it happened. Not of this world The monster came out of the monitor. In minecraft, he was blocky, as you'd expect. But in real life, he was a large obsidian figure, complete with flaming eyes. He seemed to grow, and get larger and larger. I was so awed by his transformation, that I didn't see the sharp claw moving towards me. It punctured my chest, tearing flesh and sending blood and sinew all over the floor, and onto his body. I screamed in pain. I fell down, and noticed something... glowing.. in, his chest. The Shard! With what little energy I had left, I reached up and tried to pry it out. It started slipping, and fell out! "Ha.. Ha..." The shard grew back instantly, and a layer of obsidian formed over it. He hurled me out the window. Everything.. went... black. Category:BlitzFire34 Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Virus Category:Full of Cringe